


a single care

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (lost footage) [3]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "do you think i'd still want you around if it was that important to me?"[ bend don't break; jinwoo/dohwan ]





	a single care

Jinwoo rubs the back of his neck after placing his chopsticks on top of his empty bowl, pushing it away from him with his free hand. "I feel like I could nap for days now." He Huns as he sits up straighter and keeps his gaze on Dohwan. "Wanna join me?" He flashes a smirk in the others direction.

 

.

 

His eyes go wide for a moment before Dohwan blinks a couple of times and lowers his gaze. He's not sure if he's meant to take Jinwoo's words literally or not, never feels like he knows what the other is saying these days. Well, less than usual. "I can't," he says it slowly, hands placing his own chopsticks down and dropping onto Dohwan's lap. "I can't stay long enough to do that."

 

.

 

He's about to ask why when the answer rolls off Dohwan's tongue. He scoffs, but doesn't say the words that are dancing on his own. They're allowed some leeway, some time to nap. And Jinwoo had made sure to pick a time to ask Dohwan over when he was sure he had no other commitments. "Not even an hour?" He chews on his lip as he watches Dohwan.

 

.

 

"I don't want to keep you..." There missing word is up - he doesn't want to keep him up. Dohwan bites down the last word before he says it, realizing almost a moment too late how silly that would be of him to say when Jinwoo wants to do the very opposite of staying up. "It's better if I don't."

 

.

 

"Why?" Jinwoo frowns at him. There was a brief time where things were less... like this. Less on edge and loaded. He isn't sure what changed it, he knows it was probably an offhand comment he'd made that Dohwan had taken to heart. Jinwoo just wished he'd tell him. "I want you to."

 

.

 

He doesn't have a reason for his answer beyond wanting an easy escape route. He's not even sure if he's eager to leave or just getting too used to the idea of running away lately whenever something like this comes up. Half-assed efforts at best if he's still accepting invitations anyway. "Just...sleep?"

 

.

 

Jinwoo tenses his jaw slightly - there it is again. He's not sure if the idea repulses Dohwan or if he's simply back to his nervous self. It's been a while, Jinwoo notes. Maybe it's the former. "Yeah, just sleep." He sighs, sliding off his seat to pick up both their bowls. "Promise I won't touch you intimately." It's a low blow, but Jinwoo finds himself feeling defensive. Of what? He isn't quite sure. "Sorry." He turns to Dohwan. "Just sleep, I'm really tired. But I want you with me."

 

.

 

"Oh." It's probably better that he's too tired, that he just wants to sleep, that this wasn't all an elaborate scheme to allude to having sex. Still, his relief battles with his disappointment, that small feeling of wishing that maybe they could even though Dohwan's certain that would only make him feel worse. He should have probably thought about this more when Jinwoo wasn't in front of him. "Okay."

 

.

 

"Okay?" Jinwoo smiles, discarding the bowls into the sink and then making his way to stand in front of Dohwan. He hesitates, and then lifts a hand to the others cheek, thumb gently caressing the skin. "Okay?" He repeats, dropping his hand to press a light kiss over where his thumb had occupied previously. "Thank you."

 

.

 

He shrinks a little under the weight of Jinwoo's thanks. He can't tell if the weight is actually there, or if he's just imposed heaviness onto it because of how heavy and important every other word has become in his head. Dohwan can only muster a nod in response, eyes glued to the table and the spot where his bowl had been moments before.

 

.

 

"What's wrong?" He uses the closeness for his own selfish reasons, lifting his hand back to brush Dohwan's hair from his forehead. "Something's wrong." He mumbles as he leans forward to press a gentle kiss against the newly exposed skin.

 

.

 

_ Nothing's wrong _ \- he tests the words, letting them roll and tumble around in his mouth before swallowing them back; he doesn't like the taste, doesn't think he'll be able to say them without making some kind of face. His eyes flutter as Jinwoo gets closer. "You lied."

 

.

 

"About what?" He asks as he pulls back so he can see Dohwan better. He tries to recall when he actually did lie - not recently where Dohwan is concerned. But if that's the reason for the others sudden hot and cold, then he wants to fix it. If it's easy to do so.

 

.

 

"You say you wouldn't do that," his gaze falls to Jinwoo's hand, lingering for a beat before he looks up and finally meets Jinwoo's eyes. The kiss to his forehead was tender, intimate. Wasn't it? "You lied." There's a small smile on his face, one he hopes makes the terrible attempt at a joke he's made slightly more bearable.

 

.

 

Jinwoo laughs, and it's soft and a relief. "Oh." He shrugs his shoulders, leaning back against the table. "No more, unless you ask, I promise." He holds out one of his hands, his pinky outstretched in a gesture for Dohwan to link his own with it. "Technically I meant while we were in bed."

 

.

 

Dohwan stares at Jinwoo's hand, unsure of why it feels so weird to him to have it make a gesture like that. To offer him something like that. Maybe because he didn't expect things like this from Jinwoo. "I know." Dohwan pushes his chair back to stand, linking their fingers together on his way up.

 

.

 

He shakes their hands for a moment and then slides his hand so all of his fingers are linked with each other. "And get you still got smart about it." He chuckles, squeezing Dohwan's hand. "Do you want a drink or can we just go and sleep now?"

 

.

 

He shakes his head. "Sleeping's fine." Dohwan avoids looking at their now linked hands, instead choosing to busy himself with pushing his chair back into the table. He taps it light with his foot, listening to it being pushed across the floor. The chair doesn't make it all the way in until Dohwan's fourth push; he almost wishes he had been slower about it.

 

.

 

Jinwoo watches him, deciding it would be best to not comment on the pace of his movements, or that the noise of the chair being pushed against the floor was the worst noise he'd heard for s while. Once the chair is in, Jinwoo tugs at Dohwan's hand gently, leading them towards the bedroom.

 

.

 

Dohwan lets himself be led around without comment, now even less sure of what to do with himself than he was when he first showed up to Jinwoo's dorm. Maybe he should make a comment on the floor or the furniture, but then he remembers he's been here before and it would just sound weird. Probably. So his mouth remains shut until they get to the bedroom, Dohwan quietly clearing his throat when they do.

 

.

 

Jinwoo release Dohwan's hand when they reach the bedroom, jumping straight onto the bed once they're inside. "Just make sure you go change before you do anything else today." He points out as he scrambles to push the covers away from him. "Creased clothes are a big no no."

 

.

 

He blinks as he stares at Jinwoo, already making himself comfortable. Makes sense, considering it is his room and everything. Dohwan then looks down at the clothes he was already wearing, and blinks again. "I didn't... I don't have clothes to change into."

 

.

 

"You do at your dorm, I'm sure?" He cocks his head to the side, shifting so he was now sat on the edge of the bed. "Or you can change into some of mine. Now, so people don't ask questions." He shrugs his shoulders. "Or you can just sleep really  _ really _ still."

 

.

 

Dohwan did not like any of his options. Well, like may have been the wrong word. He liked one of those options very much, but there was no way he was sleeping in anything of Jinwoo's. Not now when they were... When he was... Dohwan shakes his head, frustrated by how the answer to that even in his own said seemed too far reaching and convoluted to be something he's this upset about. It was only an hour, he could be still for an hour. "I won't change, it's fine."

 

.

 

"You sure?" He pats the bed beside him and then shuffles back into the pillows, waiting for Dohwan to join him. "Looks like it took a while to come to that conclusion." Jinwoo points out. His tone is gentle as he settles himself down, eyes never leaving the other.

 

.

 

"I wanted to be sure." He tries not to spend too much time crossing the short distance between the door and the bed. He sits down on the edge first before lifting his legs on top of the bed and scooting in a little, his back facing Jinwoo.

 

.

 

"You don't have to be here." Jinwoo can't help it - he can't help how he seems to latch onto every movement that makes him think Dohwan would rather be anywhere else. "Dohwan." He shifts his body so he can see the other clearly. "Do you  _ want _ to be here?" He knows he asked him to be, he said he wanted him to be. Maybe he pushed too hard.

 

.

 

He was here, wasn't he? Wasn't that enough for an answer? Those are the first thoughts that cross Dohwan's mind, prickled and defensive even though in the back of his mind he knows that wasn't why Jinwoo asked, knows what Jinwoo means by what he said. "Do you want me here?" Dohwan shuts his eyes, brings an arm up to cradle his head.

 

.

 

"Yes." The answer doesn't take any thinking about. He shifts, a little uncomfortable at his current position. "I'm grateful that you're here." He points out, deciding that trying to offer a kiss to his cheek would be a bad idea right now. Instead he settles himself back against the pillows, rubbing at his eyes as he does.

 

.

 

He remains silent for a couple of seconds, unsure if he should say what's sitting on the tip of his tongue, what's been banging around the back of his head for what feels like ages now. Dohwan knows that he should, and that he should have done it the moment the worry first popped into his head. "And if..." He pauses, shifting slightly. It feels like the wrong time to bring it up, but every moment has felt like the wrong time lately. "If I didn't do what...what you do. When we..."

 

.

 

His eyes follow Dohwan as he speaks, teeth worrying his lower lip. "What I do?" He frowns before he finally catches on. And it's what he's assuming, but it seems to make sense in his head and clearly in Dohwan's. "Do you mean-" he frowns more. "Is this entire thing about what I asked ages ago? About you being inside me?" He's frowning mainly at himself for putting Dohwan under the stress of it. It had been an idly request. "I don't care, Dohwan. As long as you're happy and I get you, I don't care."

 

.

 

"But you do." He can feel his heels digging into the sand already, familiar with the process now that Dohwan has spent so much time doing it while having this conversation in his head and on his own. "You wouldn't have asked if you didn't. I don't--I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

 

.

 

"But it's not a deal breaker for me." He's glad they're finally getting to the root of whatever this was. "I asked because, yeah, it'd be be nice. And I trust you enough. But I can live my life without it." He breaks his own promise to shift close enough to Dohwan that he can put a hand on his cheek, as if to cement his words. "It's one thing, and this entire thing means nothing if you're stressing about things like that. It's too soon, and I get that."

 

.

 

"Then what if it always is?" He ducks his head until he's managed to hide away from Jinwoo's hand. It feels like his cheek is burning, and he can't tell if that's from Jinwoo's gesture or the telltale sign of some kind of blood rush coming on. "If it's something that you want and I can't--if you're just ignoring it, then..." He pushes himself to sit up, his back against the wall and his legs folded. "What if I can't?"

 

.

 

Jinwoo drops his hand as he watches Dohwan. "It's not a deal breaker." He repeats, as he forces himself to not move from where he's sat. "If you can't then you can't. And it is what it is." He hopes his sincerity is clear in his words.

 

.

 

It was all he was good for in Jinwoo's eyes, or at least that's the way Dohwan imagined Jinwoo saw things. And if he couldn't tick all of the boxes, what use was it to keep Dohwan around then? But Dohwan doesn't share a word more, starting to feel more exhausted than he did when they finished dinner. Quietly, he slides back down the bed, into the same position he was in before he moved.

 

.

 

"Dohwan.." Jinwoo lets out a deep sigh, watching the other move again. He's tired, even more so than before. But the last thing he wants is for Dohwan to feel this way. "Why can't you just accept what I'm saying to you?" He shifts on the bed so he can wrap his arms around the back of Dohwan, resting his chin on the others shoulder. "You do so much to me, you make me feel  _ so good _ . Do you think I'd still want you around if it was that important to me?"

 

.

 

Dohwan knows what his answer to that question is. He also thinks he knows how much Jinwoo would not want to hear a word of it. So he keeps silent, a quiet moment passing by before Dohwan carefully twists around so he's properly facing Jinwoo. His hands are on either side of other's face, pulling him in for a kiss before Jinwoo can say another word. It's hard and searing and Dohwan pushes down his slight wave of embarrassment to focus on it.

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles as Dohwan turns around. But the smile is soft for a moment before there are lips on his and he's returning the kiss with the same amount of eagerness that is currently coming from Dohwan. He knows it's not the end of what they've been talking about, but it's a start. If Jinwoo can show Dohwan how much it doesn't matter to him. He'd forgotten he'd even asked until Dohwan had brought it up.

 

.

 

His hands aren't sure where to go from there, left cupping Jinwoo's cheeks as the rest of his body hesitates. He isn't sure what the plan is, doesn't even know if he has one. It occurs to him that maybe he's overthinking this too much, that normal people just kiss and they know what they're supposed to do and how and when. Like Jinwoo. Dohwan's throat feels like it's constricting. One of his hands drops to Jinwoo's shoulder, trying to nudge him with a bit more force than necessary.

 

.

 

Jinwoo doesn't really know what's happening at this point, but he isn't going to question it- not when Dohwan seems to finally have found a comfortable point. He allows himself to be nudged back, laying back against the mattress, although he lifts one hand to Dohwan's cheek so that he'll at least come with him. He breaks away from the kiss, the hand on his cheek moving to rest gently at the nape of his neck, looking at him with a small smile before he's pressing their lips back together.

 

.

 

Dohwan sucks in a long breath of air before Jinwoo continues their kiss. He feels like he's been running a marathon, and he kisses Jinwoo like he's the finish line he's finally getting to see after so many hours. It's a little clumsy but Dohwan does a combination of sliding and climbing on top of Jinwoo. He can hear his clothes folding and shifting as a result; he tries not to think about it.

 

.

 

His hands move to rest either side of Dohwan's hips, holding them there gently as he deepens the kiss with a press of his tongue against Dohwan's lips, a request for access. He slips his fingers under Dohwan's shirt, digits tracing circles against the skin. This is safe, he thinks.

 

.

 

He moans when his lips part and he feels the slide of Jinwoo's tongue against his own, and his skin tingles wherever Jinwoo's fingers touch. He could do this, Dohwan thought; he was good at this. Dohwan's hands slide down and ball into fists on Jinwoo's chest, getting a loose grip on the other's shirt in the process.

 

.

 

He wants to flip them, he wants to make Dohwan know how much he wants him to be here and doing whatever was comfortable for him. But he lets the other have the control, lets him call the shots this time around. The most he does is gently tug at Dohwan's shirt, in response to his own being gripped.

 

.

 

It isn't long before he's at a loss, not exactly sure what he's meant to do with all of this freedom. The realization makes him kiss Jinwoo harder, pulling away only when he has to breathe, his mouth aching at the loss of contact. Dohwan adjusts the position of his body, stopping when he feels he might have found an okay spot to test something out. His eyes shut as his hips roll experimentally, Dohwan seeking just the right kind of friction.

 

.

 

Jinwoo groans - he wasn't expecting the contact. He wasn't expecting any of this, honestly. He pulls Dohwan back into a rough kiss, hands sliding up his side so they can finally rest on his back. He returns the movement of his hips, although not as direct. It's mainly a way for him to tell Dohwan that it was nice, it was good. As if the groan wasn't enough.

 

.

 

Dohwan breaks the kiss not long after he feels Jinwoo's hips move against his own. "Is this--okay?" He has to pause when his throat is blocked by a gush of air woven into an inaudible moan that makes his lips dry and shapes them into a small 'o'; that one thrust he made felt really nice. "Can you--" he stops speaking again to repeat that particular motion of his hips, sounding ragged when he sucks in a sharp breath, "g-get hard from this?"

 

.

 

Jinwoo nods, not trusting his voice enough to answer out loud. But his involuntarily groans reveal too much anyway, his hands flirting to loosely hand onto Dohwan's waist. "Give it a few minutes and then you tell me." He breathers a laugh, dipping his head to press featherlight kisses to the others neck. He matches the previous thrust of his hips against Dohwan's, soft moan releasing against the other's skin.

 

.

 

Armed with a goal to reach, allows himself to focus a little less on Jinwoo and more on himself. His head tilts to one side when he thinks he feels Jinwoo's mouth on his neck; he can't be too sure when the rest of him's warming up so easily from what he's doing. Hands slip until they're on the bed, Jinwoo's head trapped between them, and Dohwan uses it as a way to steady himself once he stumbles upon a rhythm he wants to follow.

 

.

 

Each thrust of Dohwan's hips sends a needy shiver down his spine, and he has to focus hard to avoid his own hips meeting the same rhythm. This is Dohwan's pace, he needs to let this happen. Jinwoo continues with his kisses, trailing them up and against the corner of Dohwan's jaw. He allows soft moans, and the occasional involuntary groan escapes him. He's busting himself with kisses just below Dohwan's ear when a particular roll, that seems to hit the spot he needs, causes him to grip a little tighter onto Dohwan's waist. " _ Fuck _ yes."

 

.

 

A host of goosebumps surface down his arms, up his back, and Dohwan is suddenly in a hurry to get Jinwoo to say something like that again, to make him enjoy it that much. "Like this?" He breathes as he moves his hips again, but even as he's doing it, it doesn't feel quite the same to Dohwan. So he tries again. "T-this?" And that has to be the one, he thinks. His back curves in delight, the gentle arch causing Dohwan's head to tip back for a moment as he tries to hide his moan by biting his lip.

 

.

 

"Yes." Jinwoo breathes out, tipping his own head back as the movement causes all the right friction. " _ That. _ " Jinwoo finds his words, and his focus, as he returns his lips back to Dohwan's neck. Teeth graze against the skin, and then kisses pepper where his teeth have dragged. "More of that." It's almost a beg, the entire thing even more pleasing to Jinwoo because he hadn't expected it.

 

.

 

"I can't," his words are softly spoken as Dohwan lowers his head again, lip throbbing somewhat from how hard he's bitten into it. "I'm--" why was explaining this so embarrassing, still? Dohwan furiously bats away the thoughts of whether or not Jinwoo would prefer someone that spoke more, if Jinwoo would want someone that was better than he was. Dohwan's motions begin to slow, no longer as fervent as he pushes himself upright and starts to work on taking his shirt off.

 

.

 

"Hot." Jinwoo finishes his sentence for him, both grateful and needy as Dohwan's hips slow their movements. He props himself up onto his elbows as he watches Dohwan. "Gorgeous." Jinwoo continues, leaning up so he can help Dohwan with his shirt. "Perfect." He stops momentarily to smirk at Dohwan. "Hard?"

 

.

 

He can't look Jinwoo in the eye when he says any of those words, and distantly wishes his face didn't have a habit of making it so obvious when he liked the sound of something. They're all flattering, even the last one in its own way - it was true, after all. Dohwan doesn't want to think about just how true it was or what the word he was going to say actually was. He mumbles it as he's pulling his shirt over his head, needing the excuse to hide his face as he spoke even though there were buttons that still needed to be undone.

 

.

 

Once Dohwan's shirt is lifted, he does his best to help out a little. And in his case his helping consists of pressing kisses to wherever skin is showing. Across Dohwan's chest, along his shoulders, back towards his neck. "Someone's impatient, too." He notes quietly, hands sliding up Dohwan's back, blunt nails pressing against skin.

 

.

 

Jinwoo must not have heard him through all the rustling fabric and Dohwan's active attempt at keeping his voice low enough that Jinwoo wouldn't hear him anyway. Which is great, in the sense that now he knows how to say something and not get caught saying it. But it also means he has to repeat himself, which is not so great. He bows his head, tries to ignore the feeling of Jinwoo's fingers on his back even as he moans softly at the feeling. "I--I don't think I'll last...very long." Not that his track record's all that great to begin with. Dohwan tries not to think about that, either.

 

.

 

"That's okay." And it is - because there's been so little of  _ this _ between them since the first time it happened that Jinwoo genuinely doesn't mind. It was something that Dohwan's body would pick up in due course, much like Jinwoo's had. "It's okay." He repeats, although he's sure Dohwan heard him the first time. But if he's come to know anything about the younger, it's that he needs reassurance. "You wanna sit on me, this time?" He hopes Dohwan gets what he means.

 

.

 

"Won't it..." Dohwan trails off for the umpteenth time, not sure he has the courage in him to ask about the details of how good Jinwoo would be able to make him feel from an angle like this. He doesn't have much to go on outside of the very limited experience he's gained with Jinwoo and the dreams he's still trying to forget ever happened, but the little he knows tells him it would be a bad idea. "And you could...see me, like this..." He adds soon after, like he actually managed to finish his first thought.

 

.

 

He smiles at Dohwan seems to grasp one of the main reasons he wants it like this. He doesn't ask for the rest of the 'won't it?' remark, continuing to use his experience to not ask where Dohwan hasn't continued. "So much better than before." He whispers, gently nudging Dohwan until he can shift enough to undo his own pants. He doesn't do much else with them, before he's already undoing the buttons on his shirt. "If that's what you want." It's a question, but not like his other ones. It isn't defensive or accusatory, it's a question that keeps Dohwan in charge.

 

.

 

His face goes red, all the way up to the ends of his ears, and Dohwan simply shakes his head instead of muttering the words swirling around in his head: it would be embarrassing, that would one thing, but there was a part of Dohwan that knew that wasn't the only reason he was reluctant. He thinks about what he'd look like from that position, what Jinwoo would see as he looked up at him, and Dohwan thinks he forgets how to breathe for a second. He takes the chance to peel off his pants and uses it as a distraction, moving closer to the side of the bed to make the process easier.

 

.

 

He doesn't know if the shake of Dohwan's head is because he  _ doesn't _ want it, or for some other reason. He chooses to ignore it for now - if Dohwan doesn't want that then he'd surely say something. Jinwoo arches his back just enough so he can shimmy out of his pants, boxers hooked under his finger as he pushes them down, shifting so he can discard them properly. "Where do you want me?" He asks softly, once his pants are off, leaning in to press a kiss to the back of Dohwan's neck.

 

.

 

His pants are already in a small pile on the floor when he feels Jinwoo's lips on him again. Dohwan wants to fight off the shiver that it starts in him, but it's already shaken its way through his body and to his extremities before he even has the chance to try. He takes a deep breath. "Like before. After practice."

 

.

 

"Hmm okay." He slips away and shifts to the end of the bed, finally removing his shirt and letting it fall onto the floor again. "Move your pretty ass then." He says, turning his head to watch the other and wait for him to get into position on the bed.

 

.

 

He does as he's told, almost surprised at himself for managing to get onto his knees without toppling over when the rest of him felt so unbalanced. "Is this..."  _ okay, _ his mind finishes for him as he plants his palms onto the mattress, and Dohwan doesn't have any desire to finish that thought. It was a stupid question to ask; they've done this before, it was okay. Jinwoo said yes, so it was probably okay.

 

.

 

Jinwoo shifts almost instantly, positioning himself behind Dohwan like he had done before. He lets his hands rest on his waist, lips pressing light and idle kisses to Dohwan's lower back. "Same as before. Too much, I stop." He hums softly, trailing his lips down to the curve of Dohwan's ass, hands sliding to part his cheeks ever so slightly.

 

.

 

Dohwan hesitates, tugging lightly at the covers under his hands before expelling a long breath and trying to find his voice again. "More than last time," and the words come out in a rush, packed closely together but he could at least make out the words, and he hopes Jinwoo heard him the first time, too.

 

.

 

"More." He repeats, tongue dipping to press against his entrance gently, only moments passing before he's pushing past the barrier. Dohwan tastes as good as he had the first time, but this time it feels less rushed and hasty. Jinwoo busies himself with working Dohwan open with his tongue for just a few moments, and then two of his fingers are joining the press of his tongue inside the other.

 

.

 

For all long as he can maintain it, his focus remains squarely on his breathing, which has already started to fall out of a regular pace, coming out in short bursts every time he feels Jinwoo nursing him open. Dohwan bites down on his lip when his hips involuntarily roll back, wanting more of this but at the same time, feeling it wasn't enough.

 

.

 

He moans against the roll of Dohwan's hips, the movement pushing both his tongue and fingers deeper. There's a heartbeat before he withdraws his tongue to enjoy the taste, fingers pushing deeper inside and picking up a steady pace. Every other thrust of his wrist is a scissor or a curl. He's impatient, but he continues, his tongue rejoining his fingers and lapping around the movement of them, moaning against him occasionally.

 

.

 

It's difficult to hide his face when it's so far from the mattress, so he makes do with squeezing his eyes shut and lowering his head. He's still not used to this, and doesn't know what to do with the fact that he maybes enjoys this a little. His knees buckle and Dohwan briefly sways forward before pressing his hands into the bed to help keep himself steady. "Please," he murmurs, the word soft and shy as it falls from his mouth, a breathy quality clinging to its edges.

 

.

 

Jinwoo uses his free hand to wrap around himself, stroking along his length as he pulls back his face, and then his fingers. The drag is slow while he reluctantly removes the heat from around his fingers. But it's quickly replaced with the head of his cock. There's a beat before he presses further into Dohwan, a groan leaving his throat as he does.

 

.

 

If he could find the words, Dohwan might have said thank you, again and again until his throat felt too raw to force any sound out. But all he can do is feel his hips stutter and in their greed push back onto Jinwoo. It's a little too much too soon but after his body takes a moment to adjust to it, Dohwan's softly moaning in his bliss. Any coherent thoughts he has all dying before they get the chance to make it to the tip of his tongue.

 

.

 

The sudden heat around Jinwoo is welcome but unexpected, and another groan is dragged out of his throat, causing his own hips to stutter slightly. But he manages to focus so that he can begin moving into a steady pace, remembering that Dohwan had asked for more. Which, in this case, was Jinwoo burying himself inside Dohwan right to the hilt. " _ Fuck _ ." Hands fall to grip tightly on Dohwan's hips, rhythm slow but still at a steady enough pace to make sure their hips meet with every thrust.

 

.

 

It soon dawns on Dohwan, pushing right through the curtains of arousal that have circles most of his thoughts, that he won't be able to do this. Surely his knees will give out and he'll fall into the mattress if Jinwoo were to keep going like this; there's no way his legs are going to make it through this when his insides are already starting to feel like jelly. It takes a one or two misses before Dohwan successfully manages to blindly reach back and grab on of Jinwoo's arms. "S-stop, please." It takes his own body a moment to catch up with what he's saying, but eventually his hips still a well.

 

.

 

Jinwoo misses the movements of Dohwan's arms, right up until he feels one grabbing his own. And the words seem to have a direct link to his hips as they slow as instantly as they can - the movement draws a light moan before it's bitten off with words. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" His voice is already far breather than it should be at this point. But he feels his body flood with concern for Dohwan.

 

.

 

"I want--" He can't concentrate like this, can't think long enough to collect the words he's looking for. Dohwan wants to blame the loss of words on Jinwoo still being inside of it, but the fact that he still had some trouble with sentences simply because Jinwoo was in the same as him debunked that theory fairly quickly. "I can't stay...like this. T-turn..."

 

.

 

Jinwoo watches him, tries to form something coherent out of the bitten off words. And it's only moments before he realises what Dohwan wants - or what Jinwoo thinks he wants. With no words, he slowly pulls out of Dohwan, and rests a hand on the others waist. "Turn onto your back for me."

 

.

 

Something squeezes in his chest - why do some words sound so much better when it's Jinwoo saying them? The lower half of his body would like to know the answer to that question, too; that thought alone makes it harder for Dohwan to convince his body to turn over, but comfort eventually overrides his desire to run away from his own less than clean thoughts. The view is so much better here - that's his first thought when he's finally on his back, spreading his legs apart once he's settled properly. For Jinwoo. The thought paired with his actions makes Dohwan ears burn and he turns his head to one side, avoiding having to look at Jinwoo.

 

.

 

Jinwoo leans back on his knees as Dohwan shifts, a small smile on his face once he sees the blush spread through the others cheeks and then meet all the places Jinwoo has found he really enjoys. He wastes little time in lining himself back up and pushing into Dohwan to the depth as before, hoping that this new angle will offer some extra comfort for him. He lowers himself carefully, one hand on the mattress by Dohwan's side, the other moving to rest against his cheek. "I can kiss you now." He hums, not attempting to turn his head but instead pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Dohwan's mouth.

 

.

 

"You already did that," he murmurs all on the back of a single breath, and he's surprised when he heads himself back and it doesn't sound like all his words are folding in on themselves. Dohwan knows what Jinwoo meant, though, and the thought of getting to do just as Jinwoo said it is enough to make him slowly turn his head, tilting his chin up enough so he could leave a tentative kiss on Jinwoo's lips.

 

.

 

"Mhm." Jinwoo chuckles, hips slowly moving again, finding a steady pace with the new angle. "Like that was enough." He muses, and then there's a kiss to his lips and he's returning it softly. He lowers his other hand so that it's resting on the mattress, hips increasing their speed to match what it was before they moved.

 

.

 

His hands are at a loss resting on his chest, so Dohwan moves them onto Jinwoo's shoulders as he builds a rhythm that leaves Dohwan's mouth dry and something deep in his stomach flare up. It feels so much better like this, but maybe it's because Dohwan simply feels closer to him now. Everything crowded around him, like there's nothing for him to do other than that it all in. He likes it. He shifts his hips a little to meet Jinwoo's thrusts, and he can't help the grateful sounding moans that the sensation elicits from him.

 

.

 

His moans match Dohwan's, especially as their hips are in a steady rhythm together. He wants to increase his speed more, but he's wary of the words Dohwan said to him earlier. And he wants to make this last as long for the other as he can. Jinwoo is grateful for the fact that at least when Dohwan is done, he can taste this part of him too. "Let me know when you want more." He hums gently against Dohwan's lips.

 

.

 

"Whenever you want." It's a hasty reply that's punctuated by another moan from him, ringing at a slightly higher volume than the last. It's also not entirely honest, because Dohwan's hips quickly start to fall out of sync with Jinwoo's, a little too eager to have as much of this feeling as he can get, as soon as possible. It's not a wise or even conscious decision, Dohwan unable to stop his body from greedily responding to every movement that makes him shiver and sound off beneath Jinwoo.

 

.

 

Jinwoo waits for a moment, and then dips his head to press light kisses against Dohwan's neck. His hips increase in speed, falling into an increased steady rhythm. The feeling of Dohwan's hips failing to match don't do much for Jinwoo in terms of helping him keep his steely focus, but it's not too bad. "God how did I get to be this lucky." It's an idle comment which he says to himself quietly, as he moves to lean back slightly, hands drifting to rest on Dohwan's hips to try and keep them in the same rhythm as his own.

 

.

 

It takes a couple of tries, Dohwan's hips defiant as they continue to race down their singular track of thought, but his hips eventually succumb to Jinwoo's gentle guidance. He can't tell if it's better or worse to keep his eyes so tightly shut; on the one hand, he wonders if seeing Jinwoo will make his pleasantly heat up the same way having Jinwoo's touches and kisses do. But on the other, he wonders if maybe that would be too much for him. He's straddling the line bad enough as it is already, knowing that if just the right words came along at the right time, he would lose the fragile grip he has on trying to make this last and fall.

 

.

 

"Are you close?" It's a silly question really, but he hasn't yet managed to figure out the way Dohwan's body works completely. He runs his hands along Dohwan's thighs, biting his lip as each thrust of his hips sends pleasant shivers down his spine. He knows it's the angle, it's an angle he hasn't had the pleasure of for a while. And he wonders if part of his own elation is because this is Dohwan. There's a beat before he's increasing the speed of his thrusts again, making sure to press right to the hilt before he pulls back again. And there are soft moans ripped from his throat as he does.

 

.

 

Unsure of the answer to that himself at this point, Dohwan settles for a small nod just to be safe. It proves to be the right one when there's a sudden groan leaving his mouth, followed by another, and he calls Jinwoo's name in surprise before the other's name melts into a soft plea on his tongue that Dohwan repeats with every thrust. His hands slip from Jinwoo's shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. He realizes too late that he's partially locking head in the crook of his neck, realizes it only because he suddenly wants every one of his moans to spill directly into Jinwoo's mouth. But Dohwan makes do, getting too lost in the drag of Jinwoo inside of him to worry too much about how the other receives the noises he makes in gratitude.

 

.

 

Jinwoo makes a mental note of it, and allows himself to be pulled closer to Dohwan. His hips increase their speed again, wanting so much to push Dohwan over the edge so he can see his face as he does. He pulls back only slightly so he can catch the other's lips into a deep kiss, his moans melting into the kiss.

 

.

 

Jinwoo's mouth finds his own and suddenly, it's perfect. Dohwan can't kiss him back, can barely get his mouth to agree to anything that wasn't shaping out moans and interrupted beginnings of a sentence that Dohwan's already forgot, but knows starts with the  _ I _ he manages to get out before the rest of the words are swallowed by a sharp intake or a drawn out groan. He meets him thrust for thrust, tries to keep in time with Jinwoo because it feels so much better that way. And then he's moaning louder than he means to, and if any part of him cared about anything that wasn't the boiling heat in his stomach, Dohwan might have found the time to be embarrassed. Instead, he savors the way it sounds muffled by Jinwoo's lips, and keeps rolling his hips that same way he did so he has a way to keep hearing himself like this.

 

.

 

Jinwoo likes it this way, he likes knowing that the man below him is unable to kiss back like he'd want to because of the way their hips are in sync. And he's struggling too, for different reasons. The mash of Dohwan being so good, and trying to meet the movements that Jinwoo is making, plus the noises which are disappearing into the kiss that Jinwoo refuses to break. He knows he'll have to do it st some point, but he runs away from it for now.

 

.

 

It's odd the way it happens; there is a moment when he can feel that now vaguely familiar twist within him, but it's there one minute and seemingly gone the next. It doesn't bother Dohwan again, but as he partially winds a leg around Jinwoo to try and pull him closer, not when his hips stutter and the resulting thrust makes his back curve in. It doesn't bother Dohwan until he's finding it difficult to still breathe, leg limply falling back onto the bed as he registers the feeling of something on the surface of his stomach. ' _ Oh _ ' he thinks distantly, his hips falling into a slower rhythm now.

 

.

 

Jinwoo knows from the way the heat around him grows until it becomes increasingly hard to take, he figures that's Dohwan's telltale sign of reaching his peak. And Jinwoo likes it a lot, he likes the feeling of muscles contracting around him, of hearing Dohwan struggle to breathe. Because he knows that's down to him. Jinwoo matches the rhythm that Dohwan has set, before he's pulling out slowly, his focus no longer on making himself reach his own peak but leaving Dohwan's lips in order to press his tongue against the mess on the other's stomach, humming softly at the taste as he swallows. He'll sort himself out after, he thinks.

 

.

 

"You don't..." Dohwan's already several seconds late when he finally finds the words and tries to get them out. He squirms slightly under the touch of Jinwoo's tongue, his understanding of what was probably occurring there making him hesitant to glance down. It would be better if he didn't, he thinks, hands dropping to his sides as he focuses on trying to get his breathing back to normal while Jinwoo was otherwise occupied.

 

.

 

Jinwoo brushes his tongue over one last part of Dohwan's stomach, swallowing as he sits up to look at the other. "I don't what?" He asks, his voice quiet as he takes his place back hovering above Dohwan. He waits for a moment and then presses a kiss to the corner of Dohwan's mouth, smiling sweetly as he pulls away. "Are you good?" It's all he cares about at this precise moment.

 

.

 

Dohwan merely nods again, saddened but also relieved when Jinwoo leaves his stomach. He doesn't see the need in trying to form whatever he was going to say before - it's already been done, and now Dohwan has a new reason to add to the growing list of things that'll make it difficult for him to look Jinwoo in the eye.

 

.

 

"Good." He doesn't make Dohwan look at him, he just presses another gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm gonna finish off. I'll get you some clothes." Jinwoo pushes himself away from the bed after another kiss is pressed to Dohwan's lips. He isn't nearly as breathless as he was the first time they did this - and Jinwoo realises he doesn't care.

 

.

 

He's about to ask what he means by that, but as his breathing evens out, his brain seems to turn on again, and Dohwan makes the decision not to say anything; asking would only keep his blush around for longer than it needs to be, and thinking about it too long... He hums softly, just so Jinwoo knows he heard him, and slowly turns onto his side.  Dohwan tries to not circle back to why he coaxed Jinwoo into this again; doing this was supposed to help him forget.

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles at him, and then leaves the room to enter his toilet. He's not sure why he isn't doing this out here with Dohwan, but he figured it was all a little too much too soon. The last thing Jinwoo wanted to do was put extra pressure on the other male. He returns after a brief moment - it doesn't take him long to finish - and then rejoins Dohwan in the bedroom.

 

.

 

There's enough time for Dohwan to start mulling over things he'd told himself not to touch and watch those thoughts begin to fade in the time it takes for Jinwoo to leave and return to the room. Dohwan thinks he's catching onto the tail of sleep that's running ahead of him, and he's not sure if captured it or letting it slip through his fingers would be the better choice for now.

 

.

 

Jinwoo locates his boxers from the floor once he's back in the bedroom, and pulls them on. "Do you want a shirt, or are you alright like that?" Jinwoo asks quietly, just in case Dohwan had given into sleep. He considers pulling his own shirt on, but decides against it.

 

.

 

"...I'm okay," he murmurs. He feels a little chilly, too exposed even after what they had just done, but he whispers the answer that he does because Dohwan figures he'll just have to deal with it himself. It's not as though he can spend much longer here anyway, there wouldn't be a point.

 

.

 

Jinwoo shrugs, before climbing into bed and pulling the covers over both of them. He wraps an arm around Dohwan's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "You sure?" He asks, soft kisses peppered along his shoulder blades

 

.

 

He does feel a little better with the covers over him, and the heat he feels from Jinwoo doesn't hurt either. So Dohwan is a little more honest when he tries to reassure Jinwoo with another nod of his head; apparently the only way he knows how to consistently communicate with the other.

 

.

 

"Good." Jinwoo presses one final kiss to his shoulder before leaning over to pick up his phone. He sets an alarm for two hours time and then places it back on the bedside table. "Two hours is fine, I promise you won't get into trouble." Jinwoo tells him, shifting so he's once again settled with his arm around Dohwan.

 

.

 

Dohwan doesn't know if he could agree with that. Maybe not trouble in the traditional sense, but something was probably going to happen. Like someone noticing he had been gone, that he had--  _ Don't think about it, _ he tells himself. He tries not to sink back into Jinwoo as he tries to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

 

.

 

"I can hear you over thinking from a mile away." Jinwoo hums against the back of Dohwan's neck. He closes his eyes, one hand rubbing circles on his stomach. He knows it won't take him long to fall asleep, but he wants Dohwan to do the same.

 

.

 

"Sorry." He almost starts to wonder if there's something in his body language that makes that easy to read, but that would fly in the face of his quiet apology and further cement Jinwoo's words. So he just focuses on his breathing, on the warmth of the covers around him, and at some point, even Jinwoo's hand becomes more lulling than distracting. After that, it isn't long until he's falling asleep.

 


End file.
